Innocent Until Proven Guilty
by AsianEyes
Summary: (AU: rating may change due to future lemon/s) Sesshoumaru is convicted of killing Inuyasha and is sent to jail for 500 years. 500 years later, he get's out of jail and meets Kagome who is a miko detective. She helps him clear his name by finding the real
1. Father! It Wasn't Me!

Hey all! It's me again, and I've got a new story! YAY!!!!!! I think it has a pretty good   
  
story line and it should be interesting. Also this one might take longer to updated because   
  
I want to make it finely detailed. It'll most likely be short chapters too. Yes I know, my   
  
other story Butterfly is soooo badly written…  
  
I'll do my best though!  
  
:-/  
  
I've done a little research on the ways of the court, but most of it was just watching Judge   
  
Judy…  
  
Oh yeah…warning to all Inuyasha/Kagome pairing fans, sorry, you've come to the wrong   
  
fanfic…this is a Sess/Kag fic.   
  
This is also an AU fic sooooo yeah…  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I do not own Inuyasha…so buzz off ok?  
  
Innocent Until Proven Guilty  
  
(AN: Sesshoumaru is 15 years old in human years.)  
  
Chapter 1: Father, It Wasn't Me!  
  
They led him slowly to the court room. He kept his eyes on the ground and did not look up even when he heard his stepmother sobbing wildly into his father's shoulder. They led him to a chair, a cold wooden chair in front of the rows of other wooden chairs behind him. He sat down and stared at the table that was in front of him. He didn't want to look at anyone. He sighed and looked down on the plain uniform on his body.  
  
"All rise," came a deep voice.  
  
He didn't stand up.  
  
"Be seated."  
  
He could hear the sound of the shuffling feet.   
  
"Sesshoumaru Inutaisho, you are convicted of killing Inuyasha Inutaisho and attempting to kill his girlfriend Kikyou Tanaka," began the judge.  
  
It was a demon judge. *Of course…human judges are too good to be here for demons…* he thought. Sesshoumaru looked up and took a closer look at the judge. *A chicken demon too…* Only now did he look around at the people that surrounded him. There were mostly demons, members of the Inutaisho family and family friends. There were some humans too. He noticed that the humans and demons sat on opposite sides.   
  
*Heh…figures…* Even after 20 years after the Treaty that said that the two races could not fight anymore, there was still a lot of prejudice.   
  
"Sesshoumaru-san? Did you kill your half-brother and attempt to kill his   
  
girlfriend?" asked a croaky voice that belonged to Judge Niwatori.  
  
"No, I didn't." he answered coolly.  
  
"How can we believe you?" asked Judge Niwatori.  
  
Sesshoumaru felt a flash of anger.  
  
"How dare you, a common chicken, say that I am lying? I, Sesshoumaru, do not lie!" he burst out.  
  
*Truly, this is unbelievable! I did not kill my worthless hanyou brother and did not even dare touch his human girlfriend!* he thought.  
  
"So you didn't kill him? Then why was his blood found all over your bedroom closet?"  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
"This is going nowhere…let's just get this over with." Said the judge.  
  
"Feh…" was Sesshoumaru's reply.  
  
"The evidence goes all against you, Sesshoumaru-san."  
  
"I didn't kill him! Father! Tell him that I didn't kill him!" His father looked away, tears   
  
shining in his eyes. "No! I can't believe it! I'm not guilty!!"  
  
There was a sound of a gravel being banged on wood.  
  
"That's it, Sesshoumaru, since you are not old enough, you will not get the death penalty but you will spend 500 years in prison!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Take him away," ordered the judge.  
  
"Damnit you bastards! I didn't kill him!" His echoes could be heard throughout the   
  
hallways as he was dragged away by two bear demons.  
  
Inutaisho and his late wife walked out of the court building together, surrounded by a mob of photographers and news reporters. Microphones were being shoved in front of his face and he impatiently knocked them away.  
  
Finally one of them got to him.  
  
"Mr. Inutaisho, how does it feel to have your first son in jail for 500 years?"  
  
Inutaisho's wife, Akina, sobbed more into her husband's sleeve.  
  
"All…that I can say is…in the last few days…I have lost my pride, honor, and both of my only sons."  
  
And with that, he walked quickly away and got into a black limo that drove the 2 of them home.  
  
Wow…that was pretty deep. Awww…poor Sesshie is going to jail!  
  
Anyways, I'll update as soon as possible, so don't fret. Also, sorrie about the short   
  
chapter, but it's kinda like an introduction thing…  
  
Oh, yeah, please REVIEW because it's really nice to get them and I want to know if I can   
  
make anything better in my story.  
  
REVIEW  
  
REVIEW  
  
AND SESSHOUMARU WILL GET OUT OF JAIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Waiting

Wow! I got great responses so I guess I'll write another chapter since there's nothing else to do and it's summer and it's hot outside and my friends aren't there…..

I've uploaded this story at both mediaminer.org on fanfiction.com so you can find this story at both of those sites and under the same username and same story name. Except maybe I'll put the lemon on mediaminer.org.

Uh…I talk too much, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, and I hate writing disclaimers.

****

****

**Innocent Until Proven Guilty**

Chapter 2: Waiting

            He despised the place. No, not despised, he _hated_ the place. 

Sesshoumaru sat on his bunk, staring at the ground. *I've seem to be doing a lot of staring…* It was the same thing everyday. Each morning, at exactly 7:00 a.m., a police officer would come a wake all of the prisoners up.  Sesshoumaru woke up everyday to see a gray ceiling. He would get up slowly and make his way to the shower room. *I hate this…* he would think for he did not like the idea of showering with common criminals. After he showered and brushed his teeth, he would go back to his cell and brush his hair. Even with the brushing, Sesshoumaru's beautiful silvery hair soon turned into a gray frizzy mess. He was miserable.

            After his morning duties, he would go to lunch. Lunch was in a large, noisy cafeteria and was usually some lukewarm meat…thing. Sesshoumaru rarely ate, and so, he soon got thinner. Then, he was led out to the Forest.

            The forest wasn't real. It was a fake forest built for the youkai that were in prison. There were green trees and a few streams, but Sesshoumaru could tell that it still didn't smell real. *I must get out…*

            He could not get out yet, the whole place was reinforced with youkai killing harming/killing weapons, and barriers put up by the local mikos. 

            At night he would be led again to the same cafeteria and served some food. It was usually unappetizing, like mashed potatoes in some gray gravy. He hated it.

After dinner, he was led back to his cell. He lay in his bed, thinking about the outside world and counting the weeks, and even days until he got out.

            The many years at the prison taught Sesshoumaru some things. A few times when he got angry and began to get out of control, the special youkai police quickly restrained him. Sometimes, he was put in a windowless, dark room with no light and youkai-proof walls. He was sometimes left there for days with nothing but bread and water to eat. Sometimes, his punishments were more severe and he was beaten, or whipped, _just because he was a youkai_. Yes, the peace Treaty got rid of some problems, but not all.

            To him, the place was hell. The other youkai in the prison mostly avoided him, but some foolish ones teased him about his hair, and who he was.

"Hwahwahwa…why are you, The Great Lord of the Western Lands, in prison?"

They spat at his feet and walked away with no respect for him. 

This got him angry, and the one who talked about him was usually half-dead before the youkai police got to him and put him away.

            It was a miserably place, and soon, Sesshoumaru's young, handsome, boyish, 15-year-old face was turned into a thin, gaunt face. His eyes held a eerie, gold glint but no one really notice because his eyes were always kept on the ground. When he did look up, he gave the person a cold, hard glare that could freeze boiling water.

            He hated the place. 

            He had to get out.

            And when he did, he was find his the person who killed Inuyasha and made him go to this place…

            *I…need…to get…away…* was his last thought before drifting off to sleep every night.

Wow!!! Another chapter done, I hope you people like it!

Please review, review, review,

And I'll get Sesshie out of jail the next chapter!

Thanks for reading!

BYE!


	3. Free At Last

Heya everyone! I got MORE good responses so I'll type up another chapter. And since you people seem to want Kagome in the story, I guess I'll add her in this chapter.

Thank you, readers! I love reviews and good responses, but if there's anything that is bad, please tell me, cuz I wanna improve my writing style.

Ok, on with the show!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own 2 chickens named Yumi and Miyu.

(AN: I don't know much about police things and legal stuff, so I'll just try my best. :-P)

****

**Innocent Until Proven Guilty**

Chapter 3: Free At Last

_-500 years later-_

            "Higurashi, will you come down to the court today and help us with a situation please?" asked a voice from telephone.

"I'm…uh…busy today." She answered. She sat up on her bed.

"Higurashi-san, we really need you. It's important!" pleaded the voice.

*Awwww…damn, I was hoping to get a break today*

"Higurashi? Are you there?"

"Fine, fine, I'll come by today." She fell back down on her bed and then got up again.

"Thank you miss."

-CLICK-

            Kagome threw the phone onto her bed. She was just sleeping, and at 6:00 a.m. in the morning, someone had to call. Kagome stood up slowly and wobbled her way to the bathroom. *I wonder what could've been so important…* she thought absentmindedly as she brushed her teeth. She yawned and some tooth paste foam fell out of her mouth. *I guess I should wash my face with some cold water to wake my self up…*

She turned on the water the cold and splashed herself with it. Kagome went back to her room and changed and then she made her way downstairs.

            Kagome was only 19 years old, and living on her own. She lived in a small, quiet apartment building. The building was a modern one, and painted white. Kagome's apartment room was spacious, clean, and white. *Heck, everything is white.* she thought.  Kagome woke up everyday to see a white ceiling. When she looked down, she saw a white, plush carpet. Sunshine poured into the room. He home was just…innocent and plain. *I wish I had something different, some _color_ in my life*

            Kagome ate some cereal and milk for breakfast and hurried out to her car, which was a sporty, pink Honda Accord (AN: My dream car J), and drove off to the court house.

            When she got there, she ran up the white steps of the court building. She met with the person who called for her, her fellow detective, Takaro Suzuki.

"Ahhh! Higurashi, you're finally here!"

"Yeah, yeah," she said grumpily.

"Today, some guy is getting out of jail and he wants to hire the best detective in Japan to help him solve a case and find the guy that supposedly got him into jail."

"Uh huh…and you called me because…?"

"Well, I think that you are the best detective in Japan, you've never failed a case."

Kagome yawned. "Is this guy a demon?"

"Yeah, he's been in jail for 500 years, ever since he was 15 in human years."

"Wow, what did he do?" Kagome was interested now.

"Well, he was convicted of killing his half-brother Inuyasha Inutaisho and attempting to kill his girlfriend Kikyou Tanaka."

*Kikyou…that famous miko…*

Her eyes flew wide.

"You mean he's the Lord of the Western Lands?!"

"Yeah, cause his father passed away when he was in jail and so he is."

"Wow…"

"So are you going to take the job?"

"Well…I…ok." She hesitated before answering.

"Good, you can go meet him right now, he's getting his papers and then he's all yours!" 

"Whatever…let's go," she said as she was led by Takaro to go meet her new client.

            Sesshoumaru was just walking out of the court building to meet the detective that he had hired. Kagome and Sesshoumaru were just about to pass each other if not for Takaro to stop them.

"Oy! Sesshoumaru-sama! Higurashi!"

"Hnn?" they both stopped.

Takara led Kagome to where Sesshoumaru was standing.

"Sesshoumaru, my name is Takaro."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow.

"You know, umm…called me and asked for a detective."

*Oh, yes…* he remembered.

"Go on…" Sesshoumaru said.

"Well, I've got you one. Her name is Kagome Higurashi, and she is a miko detective. She's the best we have and maybe the best in Japan." He explained.

Takaro turned to Kagome. "Kagome, this is Sesshoumaru Inutaisho, he'll be your new client."

Kagome bowed in respect and for the first time, looked into his face.

His eyes held a deep, piercing, gold stare. He had high cheekbones, and though his current condition didn't show it, his face held a superior look, like one of high birth. And indeed he was of high birth, for he was Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands.

Kagome stuttered a bit for she thought that he was very handsome, though a little bit thin and worn out. His hair was very long and was a frizzy mess, but she could tell that it was once the silvery blue, but now kind of grayish. He had 2 reddish-purpleish stripes going across his cheeks and on his eyelids were something that looked like reddish-purpleish eyeliner. Intrigued by the strange, but handsome man, Kagome stuttered out some words at last.

"I…uh…it's…a…pleasure to meet you…uh…Sesshoumaru-sama."

She bowed again. 

Sesshoumaru smirked and walked down towards a black limo that was waiting for him. He motioned for Kagome to follow and go with him. Kagome glanced at Takaro uncertainly. 

"Go, go." He said.

Kagome nodded and said good-bye to him and quickly ran after Sesshoumaru.

            *Damnit, why did I decide to wear high heels today?* she thought as she almost tripped over her feet. Sesshoumaru inwardly laughed, for it was amusing to him to see the girl get frustrated at her own shoes. 

Sesshoumaru quickened the pace, just to frustrate her more. Finally, she fell.

-Oomph!-

Sesshoumaru turned around and started to walk towards Kagome. Kagome looked up slowly, afraid of what he would say. Instead, he held out his hand to help her up. She gradually took it, and was pulled up my strong arms. 

She muttered a quick thank you and then started to inspect her wounds. *Hmmm…a scratch on the left ankle and a bleeding cut on the knee. Great! Just peachy…what a good way to be a good example for a new client…* she thought angrily. 

Sesshoumaru started to walk again, this time slower. He acted like nothing had happened at all. Kagome limped very slowly to the limo.

            So slowly that Sesshoumaru got impatient and turned around again, picked up Kagome, bridal style, and carried her the rest of the way to the limo. Kagome uttered a small "Eep" and struggled for a few seconds, then was hushed by Sesshoumaru when he told her "Stop moving, or I'll drop you."

            They got to the limo and Sesshoumaru placed Kagome onto the seat. The car started to move and Kagome sat quietly for a few minutes.

Finally, she said something.

"Umm…Sesshoumaru-sama, how did you get a limo, when you just got out of jail?" she asked, hoping not to anger him. The thought of sitting in a back of a limo with a murdering inu youkai made her uncomfortable.

He didn't answer. After a pause and when Kagome was sure that he did hear her question, he spoke.

"I might have just gotten out of jail, but I am still the Lord of the Western Lands."

"Oh."

It was silent once again.

"Where…are we going?" asked Kagome cautiously.

"To my home."

"Why?"

"Because I think that it's the best place to discuss the situation."

"Okay…"

The rest of the tripped was silent. 

Kagome looked out the window to see the city and the buildings. They were in the rich part of town.

            The limo pulled up at a large circle driveway with grass in the in it and in the middle of the green circle, was a single, blooming, cherry tree. Its flowers were in bloom and it was simply gorgeous. 

            The limo stopped and the driver opened the door for her and Sesshoumaru.

Kagome's knee was still bleeding, but most of the blood was dry. It still hurt thought.

Kagome limped out of the car and tried to walk towards the house, but Sesshoumaru once again picked her up and walked towards the door. 

            It was a beautiful house. On the outside was gray-blue bricks. It was at least 4 stories tall and it looked like a fortress, or a castle.

"You have a very beautiful house…or mansion, I guess," she exclaimed.

"Thanks," he grunted.

            He rang the doorbell and the door opened immediately.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!!!!! You're back!!!!" yelled a short, ugly little man. 

*Wait…that's not a man…it's a youkai!* realized Kagome.

"What's that? A filthy little human? What are you going to do with that human? Do you want me to rid you of it?" the thing asked.

"Jaken, shut up, this is the detective that's going to help me clear my name, baka." Said Sesshoumaru emotionlessly as he kicked Jaken out of the way.

-Oyyyy!- he yelled as he flew into the air.

Kagome gasped as he hit a wall.

"He'll survive…" was all the Sesshoumaru said.

YAY! Sesshoumaru is out of jail! And he meets Kagome!

Thank you for reading and please review and leave good comments, or criticize me. Lolz. 

Next chapter will come out soon! 

SEE YAS!


	4. Demands

Hey all! I'm really bored and I guess I should update again.

Got good responses and so I guess this story is okay…?

Well anyways…I'm really sad, because both of my beloved chickens have gone missing, probably died. Someone musta killed them (that's where all the evidence is leading) or an animal ate them. I really think that someone killed them, because there were kids outside on the night of the murder. I've approached them and gave them a good telling but still they say that they didn't do it. I dunno…I guess I need the Pet Psychic or something.

*sigh* I love my chickens so much. They were the cute, fluffy, little white chickens.   I had a rooster and a hen. The hen was about to lay eggs and have lil baby chickies. I cried the alot. I've dealt with too much death this summer, and so this has probably had to be the worst summer vacation of my life. First my hamster dies, and now my 2 chickens.

Anyway, someone said my chapters were too short…sorrie…but I can't really write a good story and make long chapters at the same time….

And another thing, someone asked what year it is…hmmm…good question. Oh gosh, I'm stuck on that one. Right now, it's like in the present time…I dunno how it was 500 years ago…but just imagine that it was as modern as it is now, 500 years ago…=)

**Thank you Shichan, for helping my get through with this chapter! I would have probably given up and this story if no one helped me, so once again…ARIGATO! **

**And yes, I would honored if you put my fic on your site!!!!**

****

Disclaimer:

I do not own Inuyasha and Co. But I hate washing dishes.

(That made no sense…)

**Innocent Until Proven Guilty**

****

_Chapter 4: Demands_

                        Sesshoumaru slowly set Kagome down on her feet again and led her inside. Kagome cautiously followed the demon in.

            It was a marvelous home, with a blue-black marble floor and a high ceiling that was decorated by paintings of great demon wars and battles. Kagome looked around and saw that the house was very large and spacious, partly because there was barely any furniture around. She looked around for a little bit more, not realizing that Sesshoumaru was already about 20 feet ahead of her. And since she had that cut on her knee, she struggled to catch up.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, please wait!" she called.

Sesshoumaru turned and looked back and then stopped and patiently waited for her to catch up, although he had a twinge of annoyance in his eyes. Kagome limped to Sesshoumaru and he picked her back up.

            He walked for a while. He climbed up 2 set of stairs and continued walking until he came near an expertly carved, wooden door at the end of a large hallway. He opened the door and revealed a large bedroom with a large, plush bed. The whole room was painted richly, with light magenta painted walls, a gold painted ceiling, and instead of the usual blue-black marble, there was a soft, creamy white carpet. *Well at least he has some style* thought Kagome as she looked around the room. Sesshoumaru set Kagome rather roughly on the bed and told her in a commanding voice to "Stay there."

"I'll be back soon," he said, and he walked out the door and closed it, and Kagome heard something click. *He must have locked the door…*

            Kagome sat on the side of the bed, humming to herself, until she was sure that he was gone. As soon as she was sure, she limped to the door, just to make sure if it was locked, or not. It was.

            *I wonder why he did that…*

Kagome went to the bed again, thinking of how soft it was. *Well, won't do any damage to take a nap…* she thought, as she laid back and drifted off to sleep.

            Sesshoumaru went straight to the hot springs room. He had some built-in hot springs made, and some spells and barriers put on it, just for him. He need quiet, peace, especially after a long day. It was a place of refuge for him, to get away from everything else. There were 4 hot springs. 2 little ones, one medium size one, and one large one. There were trees surrounding the hot springs, and the sound of birds twittering could be heard, coming from a few of the birds that were placed there. 

If one did not know, they would have thought that the place was a real hot spring, out in a real forest. 

            Sesshoumaru stripped off his clothes (-writer faints-), and got into the largest hot spring. Here, in the hot springs, he could think to himself, and so he started to sort out the problems at hand. 

*It's been so long since I've been here…* He dunked himself in the water. 

*It's also been so long since you've had a woman…* said a voice in his head.

"Oh no…" he groaned out loud, it was that voice again. He had been talking to himself for the last 500 years when he was in jail, because there was no one else to talk to. He often argued with himself. (AN: Sessy's going mental….@_@)

The voice was true. It had been 500 years since he felt any female flesh. (AN: Yes…he was like that at age 15, what do you expect?)

*What about that Kagome girl? She's not bad looking…you know?*

*Agh…shut up! Shut up!* He rubbed his temples.

*I would never fuck a human girl.*

*It's been 500 years, and she's the only decent female around, unless you wanna go find a ho out on the street, but I don't think you wanna get caught and headed back to jail now, wouldn't ya?* said the voice. It was taking him over, Sesshoumaru was starting to agree with the voice.

*Shut the hell up, and get out of my head!* He shook his head hard and dunked himself in the water again.

"That's it! I'm finished!" he said loudly, and a few seconds later, a dark-haired servant girl came and set a fresh set of clothes and a towel in front of him. She bowed as she headed back to where she came from until Sesshoumaru stopped her. "You there, I don't remember you last time I was here, are you new?" he asked.

"Yes…I am, my Lord." She answered.

"What is your name?"

"My name is Kikyou Tanaka, my Lord," she said, keeping her eyes on the ground.

Her name struck a nerve. *Inuyasha's girlfriend…how is she still alive?*

Sesshoumaru studied the girl deeply. "You are still alive…why is that?" he asked.

"I…I…" She did not answer.

Finally, it dawned on Sesshoumaru on why she was still alive. "You've mated with my half-brother…huh?"

She nodded slowly.

A human mating with a demon usually granted the human longer life. *Feh…figures…my useless half-brother would mate with a human…just like his father.*

"You may leave," he gestured for her to go. She got up, bowed, and hurried away. 

Sesshoumaru got out of the hot spring and got dressed.

~Meanwhile~

            "AHHHHHH!! GET IT OFF ME!!!! HENTAI!!!!"

Kagome sat up and threw the toad 'thing' that stood at the foot of her bed at the wall. It hit the wall and landed on its head. It quickly got up and raised its staff and charged at her.

"AHHH!!!! HELP!"

            Sesshoumaru heard the sound of screaming while he was on his way to check on the human girl. Suddenly, he heard an ear-piercing scream coming from the girl's room. He ran quickly towards it and, on pure instinct, kicked open the door.

            He saw Jaken, one of his servants, standing over the human girl, with his staff over her, ready to strike. Kagome was in a corner of the room, curled up into a tight ball. Kagome looked up fearfully and saw Sesshoumaru towering over her. She noticed that he as not wearing modern clothes, but he wore a plain, but elegant white kimono with white hakama pants, decorated with a red pattern on the collar and the sleeves. It was tied with a gold and purple obi. (AN: You know…the clothes he wears in the series minus the armor.)

"JAKEN!" he roared.

Jaken turned around quickly and 'tried' to hide his staff and look innocent. "Lord Sesshoumaru!"

"What are you doing, Jaken?" Sesshoumaru asked in a cold voice.

"Ahh, my Lord, I'm trying to shut up the human girl, she won't stop screaming!" he answered nervously.

"YOU BAKA! I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SCREAMING IF YOU WEREN'T AT THE FOOT OF MY BED…AND STARING AT ME! YOU HENTAI TOAD!" shouted Kagome.

Sesshoumaru rubbed his temples again. "WOULD YOU STOP YELLING NOW?!!" he burst out.

Kagome stared in a stunned silence. 

"Good…now Jaken…go stand on that window sill."

"What are you going to do, my Lord?" he asked nervously.

"Do it." He said in a cold voice.

Jaken grudgingly obeyed and hopped onto the window sill. Sesshoumaru walked over to him and landed a hard kick on Jaken's bottom.

"Sesshoumaru-samaaaaaaaaaa!!!!" He flew out of the window and up about 50 feet until hitting the ground, about 40 feet away from the mansion.

            Satisfied, he turned back to Kagome, who was still upset about the whole thing. Sesshoumaru helped her up as she muttered something about 'hentai toads.' 

Kagome's cut had stopped bleeding, but it still needed some cleaning and bandages. 

Sesshoumaru picked up Kagome again, but she started to try to wiggle out of his arms. 

"Stop it! I can walk on my own now!" she protested.

"Fine then," he said as he dropped her on the ground.

"Oww! Why'd you do that, you bastard!" She said as she rubbed her butt.

*She does look cute when she's mad…* thought Sesshoumaru absently. *Wait. No.* He shook his head roughly, trying to get the thought out of his mind.

"Ok…I've got to get home now…it's getting late." She declared. 

Before he could think, Sesshoumaru quickly said, "No, stay for dinner." *Damn…I didn't mean to say that…*

*Too late…now…oh well…it would be nice to have company for dinner.*

"I…don't think I should…I mean my knee, I've got to get it cleaned up," she protested.

"Don't worry, I can take care of it." He picked her up again. She protested, but finally gave up. Kagome leaned her head onto his chest and absentmindedly inhaled his scent. It was fresh and masculine, he had just taken a bath. *He smells so good…* 

            Sesshoumaru could sense her arousal. Part of him was happy, knowing that he aroused her. The other part was disgusted, and he half wanted to drop her right there. He too, was getting aroused. *It has been so long since…I've…* his thoughts trailed off and turned into very hentai thoughts. *Agh…no…* Sesshoumaru tried to control his instincts the best he could. Sesshoumaru carried Kagome towards where his hot springs were.

            Sesshoumaru set her down at the water's edge. 

"Here, go ahead and clean yourself up," he said.

Suddenly, 2 servants appeared out of no where and started to take Kagome's clothes off. Kagome protested, and pushed them quickly away. The 2 servants backed down and bowed. 

"You hentai! I won't bathe with you just standing there!" She put her hands on her hips.

Sesshoumaru gave a small "feh" and walked out of the room. Kagome turned back to the servants. Her expression softened up.

"I don't need help bathing, okay?" she said softly to the humble servants.

"My Lady, we were only doing what we were told to do." Said a young and pretty dog youkai. She had long, black hair that reached her waist and large, soft, brown eyes. 

"It's okay, but I can bathe by myself." Assured Kagome.

"Yes, My Lady, if there's anything you need, or when you are done bathing, please don't hesitate to call us, we will be just over there," said a sparrow youkai with short, golden hair, and large, gentle blue eyes as she pointed to a bench on the far right corner of the room.

"My name is Chihiro," said the dog youkai as she pointed to herself.

"And my name is Sonoko," added the sparrow youkai. 

They both bowed deeply and walked to where the bench was.

            Kagome reluctantly started to take off her clothes and she cautiously stepped into the water.

The water felt so warm and good on her skin. Kagome started to scrub her skin with a towel when she noticed some bottles of fragrant smelling body wash. Kagome chose a soap that smelled like plumeria, lavender, and cherry. When she was finished washing, she leaned back on the side of the hot spring and relaxed. *I want to stay here forever* she thought, as she rested her eyes…for just a bit.

            "My Lady, please wake up! Lord Sesshoumaru wants you to be at dinner now!" pleaded Sonoko as she shook Kagome's shoulder gently.

Kagome opened her eyes and got out of the hot spring, half-awake and unaware of what was going on. 

Chihiro had a towel and started to quickly dry Kagome off. Only now, Kagome was fully awake.

"What's going on?!" she demanded.

"My Lady, I'm sorry to wake you, but My Lord wants you at dinner now!" Said Sonoko urgently. 

Chihiro handed Sonoko a silky, dark blue kimono and a golden obi. At first, Kagome thought that the kimono was for Sonoko, but when Sonoko started to put the kimono on her, she stopped and pushed the kimono away.

"What are you doing? Where are my old clothes?" she asked frantically.

"My Lord requests that you wear this kimono. It belonged to his mother." Explained Chihiro. Kagome shook her head and backed away.

"I can't wear that…" she said.

"Please, My Lord requests that you do. Your other clothes are being washed." Said Sonoko.

Kagome gave in, and she put on the kimono with help from Sonoko and Chihiro. When they were finished, the 2 servants stepped back and sighed.

"You look so beautiful…" said Sonoko as she clapped her hands together.

"Just like his mother…" said Chihiro.

"The dress fits you perfectly!" exclaimed Sonoko. 

And indeed it did. The silk felt so soft against Kagome's skin, and fitted her very nicely, showing her delicate curves.

"We will accompany you to dinner." Declared Chihiro, as she took Kagome's hand and led her out the door.

LALALALA!!!!!! NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOOOOOOON!

Please review…THANK YOU AND HAVE A NICE DAY!!!!!!


End file.
